A cat isn't always a cat
by Arianne
Summary: Crookshank is really bright for a cat, right? You never thought maybe it's not a cat? Well, that's the question I'm trying to find an answer to here...


Title: A cat isn't always a cat

Part:1/?

Pairing: Sirius/OFC, James/Lily

Rating: Let's say R, just to be safe

Archive: Ask first

Spoilers: Maybe some for PoA

Summary: Crookshank is really bright for a cat, right? You never thought "maybe it isn't a cat"? Well, thats the question I'm trying to find an answer to here... 

Notes: I'm waiting for your reviews but I have a bad allergy to flames, unless it's constructive critiscism. And maybe some of the characters are out of characters, but since we dunno most of them a lot... And I'm french, so there's probably mistakes and others things. Sorry about it.

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J.K.Rowling. The others you don't recognize from the HP book are mine. The idea and plot are mine, too.

Prologue

The four guys entered the common room, empty as usual this late. Well, not totally empty. A girl with auburn hair was sitting down in front of the fire, reading a book, with a quill in her hand, hanging in mid-hair. But none of the guy saw her. They were talking  and whispering in excited and not-so-low voices. They weren't afraid that someone was gonna walk on them. Well, if it happened, who could prove that they weren't in Gryffindor common room not so long ago? Nobody. They were totally safe.

Who were this four guys? They called themselves the Marauders. Four friend, who, since their first year at Hogwart, didn't give a damn about rules. There was little Peter Pettigrew, a boy who was always searching for powerful friends; Remus Lupin, a mysterious and serious guy who seemed to hide something really big; James Potter, Quidditch hero of Gryffindor, one of the best students of the year; and Sirius Black, a really handsome guy who broke a lot of girl's heart on his way. 

Peter was a little boy, not really smart, not really powerful. He searched the one that had power, some popularity and became their friend. Much of the Gryffindor's students didn't really liked him: not enough bravery, too much of a follower. The kind of guy you can easily push into doing bad thing. He was sweet, tough. There was more in him that everybody could see. Much, much more. 

Remus was the most serious of all of them. Not completely serious, tough. Nobody could be, not with all the "ideas" him and his friends were doing for real. He was a real mystery for people, and most of the girl of their year would have died to know the secret hidden behind the dark brown eyes. But no-one knew it. And that was for the best.

James was a wonderful Quidditch player. So good that nobody cared how much points Gryffindor lost because of him. They all knew he was gonna take them back to the next Quidditch match. For some people outside of Gryffindor(most of students from Slytherin), he was just someone who tough he was so much better than everybody. Like said Severus Snape: rules are for normal people... not for James Potter! But, for most students, James was just cool. 

And the last of them, but not the least, Sirius, which whom most of the girls had a crush on. He was a real heartbreaker. But it was because the girls were imagining thing. He was real, honnest. If he wanted to get in a girl pants, he was gonna seduce her, but he didn't lied. He never do anything to make them think there would be something more... but the girls still hoped. Mos of them wanted to hate him, after... but he had to be simply and plainly honnest. And they couldn't hate him for _that. _

James was the first one to see the girl.

"What, princess, you're not taking your beauty sleep?"

The girl in the chair answered him in a bored tone:

"Your princess is sleeping. It's just me. Sarah."

Sarah shutted her book and was ready to leave. She didn't wanted to stay there. She hated them. _All_ of them.

"Lily's not my..."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I'm going to bed."

The four guys kept looking to her as she went up the stairs. They never understood this girl. Any of the others Gryffindor's girls would have jumped on the occasion to flirt and maybe have one of the guy, but not her. Not Sarah. 

"You were searching a new challenge, right?" asked James to Sirius. When his friend answered yes, he added: "I think you have a perfect one right here."

"Oh, come on!"said Remus. "Even him won't be able to do Sarah. For this girl, books company is better than people!"

"Well, maybe..."answered Sirius.

"Oh, no, you won't"said Remus.

"Why are you so sure of yourself, Moony?" Sirius flashed him a grin. "Want to make a bet?" 

"Which kind of bet?"

Remus talked just a bit too loud. In the stairs, Sarah turned back to them and eyed them with a puzzled look on her face. What was this, again? After two seconds, she decided that she didn't care. And she pressed herself to the sixth year's girl dormitory. As she was about to enter, she turned back to the guys, just in time to understand Sirius who was saying:

"Whatever you think, Moony, I'm gonna win. I'm sure the Ice Queen isn't made of wood..."

"No, of course." laughed Remus. "She's made of ice!"

To be continued

Author's note: I know this part isn't really long but it's just the intro, surely what'll come next will be longer. But it can take a while before you get the next chapter...


End file.
